


Telepathy

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy finds that she is more fond of telepathy than she thought she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> This is more Dubcon than Noncon, but I figured I'd warn for it anyway.

Lucy could never get used to the telepathy. The Master was very fond of it, and sometimes he just let his voice pound inside her head, amused at the effect on such a fragile human. It was a feeling that both deeply disturbed and thrilled her, and while part of her was repulsed, part of her craved it.

It had been a while since he had spoken in her mind, and her body was relieved, and she had visibly relaxed. Her mind, however, was restless. It wanted to reach for him, to feel his presence in her mind again, although she was still terrified of it. So she sat quietly in her room, waiting as the Master went about his business as usual that morning, afraid to ask. 

 _…Harry…_ She idly thought his name for a second, and then she shivered, feeling his presence at the edge of her mind.

 _My darling Luce._ She could feel the smile in his voice, that wry grin that curved slowly, watching her. And he wasn’t even in front of her. She let out a little shivery sound, freezing where she sat. 

 _I cannot believe you asked for this, my dear. But it makes me happy._ He entered her mind fully, and she gave a little squeak, still not used to the contact. She hesitantly sent a thought his way, unsure how to direct it.

 _You aren’t even here, and yet you’re still so close…_ Lucy gripped the chair she sat on, glad she was alone in her bedroom. It wouldn’t do to have people notice such odd reactions. 

 _I could be closer, you know._ Lucy jolted, convinced that she had felt his hand on her shoulder for a brief moment. _Relax, my darling. I’m only playing with your nerves._

Lucy tried to keep her composure, sitting frozen in her chair, her legs crossed in her dress. _I wasn’t aware you could do that, Harry._

 _Oh, of course._ Lucy felt a brush against her cheek and shivered. _We are so close now that I can do what I like to you, mentally. Although of course I will not harm you._ Lucy felt the ghost of a kiss against her lips, and couldn’t stop herself from making a little noise of longing.

 _And you like it, don’t you? I am all the way across the Valiant, my darling. And yet I can still make you feel…_ She felt a brush of lips against her neck now and leaned back a little bit, tingles running down her spine. 

 _H-Harry -_ Even her thought-voice was shaky, and she gripped the chair tightly, not sure what to do with herself. She didn’t even know something like this could happen, much less be so…arousing. Or at least, she thought it was arousal. It also felt like fear. 

 _Is this too much? Just these little brushes?_ Kisses to her neck again, more than one this time. Lucy felt a jolt of sensation as she felt a brush against her sex, almost like a hand. Her face flushed and she gave a shudder, unable to help herself.

 _I could do much more, you know._ His hands felt like they were roaming, and she couldn’t keep track of them. All she knew was that he was somehow here and not here, ghost touches lighting her nerves on fire. _I thought you were stronger, my dearest Luce. You look fragile, but really you’re not…you can handle more than these barely-there touches. I know you can._

She knew that he could see how much she wanted him; he could see every thought inside her head, even if it contained no words. In answer to her unspoken thought, he stroked an ethereal hand along her inner thigh, letting his fingers roam. She let out a soft cry, heat pooling at the base of her spine now as the touches escalated. 

 _I can get you off without even being here to touch you…all of this is in your head, my dear. I am only manipulating your nerves._ Lucy heard his voice, and understood what he meant, but could barely think, her mind lit afire. Finally, it all proved too much, and she let out a shuddering cry as the pleasure peaked, leaving her wordless. Her hands hadn’t even strayed from their death grip on her chair. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw that the room was still empty. No one was there, much less the Master. 

An aftershock coursed through her when she heard his low laugh, echoing through her brain. She closed her eyes again and rode it out, letting only a soft whimper escape her this time.

_Oh, my dearest Lucy. If this proves anything, it is that you are mine. Completely and utterly.  
_


End file.
